


de die in diem

by magicandlight



Series: The States [48]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pure Fluffy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Occasionally, Caleb really hates that Addison was a lawyer.Don't get him wrong, he thought it was pretty cool and totally supported her most of the time.But sometimes, like now, when the phone is ringing at six in the morning and he knows its the DA from the ace attorney ringtone, he hates the entire justice system.





	de die in diem

Occasionally, Caleb really hates that Addison was a lawyer.

Don't get him wrong, he thought it was pretty cool and totally supported her most of the time.

But sometimes, like now, when the phone is ringing at six in the morning and he knows its the DA from the ace attorney ringtone, he hates the entire justice system.

He tightens his arms around Addison.

"Caleb."

If possible, he holds her tighter. "No."

"Hun," She says.

"No." He says again, nuzzling his face into her neck.

The phone stops ringing.

Caleb sighs in relief.

It begins going off again.

They both groan.

~~~~~~~~~

Addison goes to take a shower while Caleb briefly considers going back to sleep.

When that fails- it usually does, he's gotten so used to Addison beside him it's hard to sleep without her there- he drags himself out of bed.

He pours some cereal, laughing when Marceline meows up at him plaintively.

He pulls the treats from the cabinet, looking towards the entryway. "Well, looks like your mama isn't around to complain about how I'm spoiling you, so..." He crouches, letting Marceline eat the treat from his hand.

"If you're going to give her one then you have to give Bones one too."

Caleb most certainly does not jump when Addison speaks.

(Maybe a little.)

Marceline purrs, rubbing up against Addison's ankles.

"Here, Toto, come here boy!"

Addison groans. "Don't call him that. You'll confuse him."

Bones runs in, nails skidding on the hardwood floors and slamming into the kitchen counter. 

Caleb looks at Addison. "I'm pretty sure he can't get any more confused than he already is."

Addison crosses her arms and just looks at him. 

Caleb holds his hands up. "Alright, alright, I get it."

She rolls her eyes as he tosses Bones a treat. 

"Do I look professional enough?"

Caleb glanced over at her, taking in her outfit for the first time.

To be honest, he usually had no clue whether Addy looked professional enough. He wasn't sure why she kept asking him, because he mostly based professionalism off of how uncomfortable it looked.

Sure, Addy looked pretty, but she looked pretty in her Courage the Cowardly Dog hoodie and her anti-possession symbol patterned leggings, and a hell of a lot more comfortable. 

Her heels were pointy-toed. 

Caleb called those ones the lawyer shoes. For some reason, apparently comfortable shoes like flats and converse and boots were inappropriate for courtroom-wear.

"It looks professional."

Addy nods.

~~~~~~~~~

It's boring without Addison. It's his day off, so he just lounges around and surfs the internet all day. 

He looks up at the sound of the front door unlocking. The second Addison gets inside, she's pulling out the hair clips that held her hair in a bun and kicking off her heels.

She flops down onto the couch, and tugs off her pantyhose.

Caleb smiles at her, closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table. "Hey, Adds. Good day?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm gonna put on my comfy clothes, and then how about we order pizza and binge-watch the new season of the Flash?"

He kisses her cheek. "Sounds good."

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Addy's getting out of bed at six and saying goodbye at six-thirty, and really, it sucks.

~~~~~~~~~

At this point, he sort of wishes that Addy had become a corporate lawyer or something. But Addy had always wanted to help people, and he couldn't be upset about that. 

He doesn't say anything when Addy comes home with an armful of case files and court records and spends the rest of the night combing through them and writing careful arguments, even though it should be the DA's job to write his own damn closing arguments.

He grits his teeth when Addy falls asleep at the kitchen island with the papers scattered around her, but he puts her in bed and says nothing.

~~~~~~~~~

Addy comes home the next day frowning, and Caleb lets her lay on his chest as they watch old re-runs of Supernatural. 

"They threw out some of the evidence." She mutters into his collarbone, and he holds her a little closer. 

~~~~~~~~~

Caleb eyes open at the sound of a pill bottle.

Addy is suspiciously absent from her side of the bed.

Caleb groans and gets out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand.

~~~~~~~~~

He finds Addy in the kitchen, struggling to open a bottle of her clotting factor.

Caleb's throat tightens at the sight of her swollen, stiff wrist. 

"Adds?"

Her head snaps up. "I can't get it open. My wrist-"

It's her dominant hand. Caleb winces, padding across the kitchen to take it from her. "I've got it."

He unscrews the bottle, shaking out the forty percent dosage that he's had memorized since the week she got the new pills and handing them to her. 

Caleb heads over to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle and an ice pack.

He unscrews the bottle and hands it to Addy, who takes it with a quiet thanks. She hands it back after she takes her meds, and lets him take her arm to examine her wrist.

Unlike humans with hemophilia, Addy could usually wait out most minor bleeds. Eventually, her healing would kick in, and usually, the bleeds healed up in about a day.

Sometimes the bleeds got too painful to wait them out, or it was too big, and that's when she took her meds. 

"What happened?" It didn't look so bad, compared to some of the other bleeds she'd had before, but anytime something like this happened it made him a little nervous. 

"I banged it on the table."

He squints at her as he wraps the ice pack around her wrist. "It's so late. It's-" He glances towards the clock on the oven. "It's three in the morning, Adds, jesus christ, why are you even awake?"

She shifts her weight from one leg to the other. "Uh. I was looking over the case files?"

Caleb groans. "I thought we agreed no lawyering past one?"

"But it's important!"

"They're always important, Adds. But how are you supposed to win a trial if you fall asleep during it?"

Addy deflates a bit. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Addy smacks his arm. Caleb sticks his tongue out at her.

"Alright, bedtime."

Addy makes a noise of protest, but doesn't argue with him as he steers her towards the bedroom.

He grabs her elbow to steady her as she climbed into bed, and then slips under the comforter beside her. He pulls off his glasses, reaching over to set them on the nightstand.

She turns to face him, putting her arm around his neck and moving closer.

Caleb pressed a kiss to her head, and then turned to press a softer one to her wrist. "I love you."

Addy kisses his collarbone. "Love you more."

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Addison drops her briefcase on the floor when she gets home, grinning. "Guess who won the trial!"

Caleb just grins back. "Celebratory pizza and Netflix?"

"There will never be a day I say no to pizza and Netflix."

**Author's Note:**

> •Title comes from the latin legal phrase meaning from day to day. Basically, this is 100% domestic fluff.
> 
> •Marceline is named after Marceline, Missouri, the city where Walt Disney grew up. Marceline is a longhaired calico, so basically she's about 87% fluff.
> 
> •Bones is named after Sam's dog in Supernatural. Caleb calls him Toto because he's a cairn terrier (Toto's breed.)
> 
> •Courage the Cowardly Dog is set in Kansas.
> 
> •Addison does have hemophilia, and it is a pretty decent-sized part of her character.
> 
> •Addison and Caleb live together just outside of Kansas City. Addy's an assistant DA and Caleb's a tech analyst for the federal reserve.


End file.
